1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for storing, carrying and displaying compact disks and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for storing, carrying and displaying compact disks and the like are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,995 by Karakane et al discloses a compact disk carrying case wherein the disks are contained in flexible pockets that either fan out or flip like pages of a book. U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,302 by Takahashi discloses a tape case which has a handle which rotates to release, and a center leaf that lifts the tape as the lid is lifted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,309 by Nemeth discloses a disk container with a front wall having three jointed panels. When the top panel is pivoted forward, the Joint between the second and third panels comes forward and the third panel rests on the table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,050 by Kirchner et al discloses a disk case with a surface that lifts the disks when the cover is lifted.
Items such as boxes, instruments, etc. in which an integral part of the item pivots to become a stand are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,415 by Posso discloses a disk storage case wherein a lid pivots forward to prop up the case. U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,457 by Ferraroni discloses a container with a cover that is hinged at the top of the container, the cover rotating from the top of the container, up over the container top, to form a stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,375 by Willems et al discloses a container whose front panel swings forward to become a stand. A semicircular slot cooperates with a semicircular ridge to form a guide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,527 by Nagel discloses a case having a U-shaped stand that pivots forward as a lid swings open. U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,419 by Hampel et al discloses an instrument with a cover plate that rotates down to become a stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,079 by Gliniorz et al discloses a container for tape having a lid that pivots open and then slides back under the container body. U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,999 by Smith discloses a box with a lid which slides back, then rotates so that its back edge forms a stand. U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,034 by Kalen discloses an instrument case with a cover that rotates back to become a stand. U.S. Pat. No. 1,720,274 by Holden discloses a case with a lid that flips back to become a stand. U.S. Pat. No. 1,526,213 by Humphrey discloses a box with a lid that pivots open and then slides down to form a stand. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,378,363 and 1,247,848, both by List, disclose boxes whose lids swing back to form stands.
Containers for compact disks and the like which have covers which slide up and pivot to form a stand are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,798,284, 4,693,364, and 4,634,001, all by Wakelin, and 4,666,036 by Bourbon all disclose such containers.
None of these patents disclose a cover which is spring biased to pop open when a latch is released. Further, none of these patents disclose a guiding track arrangement for a cover that allows the cover to slide without sticking during opening of the cover.